


Cat Wrangling

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, cat wrangling, don't try to ride a cat it never ends well, seven doesn't like this game guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: Sunstreaker mistakes the Cat's momentary cooperation for tummy rubs as willingness to cooperate in other activities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, just sometimes, my cat hates me.


	2. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve has better luck with the Cat.


End file.
